TARDIS
Una''' TARDIS''' — a veces coloquializada Tardis pero también llamada Cápsula TT — era el principal medio de transporte espacio-temporal que usaban los Señores del Tiempo. Nombre "TARDIS" era un acrónimo. Susan le dijo a Ian Chesterton y a Barbara Wright que le puso el nombre de "TARDIS" a partir de las iniciales de su nombre completo, "Tiempo y Relativa Dimensión en el Espacio", por sus siglas en inglés (TV: An Unearthly Child). : Una vez indicó que le dio al Doctor la idea del acrónimo cuando fue posiblemente el Otro ''(PROSA: ''Lungbarrow). Aunque algunos Señores del Tiempo, como el Castellano Spandrell o Romana I, utilizaron el nombre más genérico de "cápsula TT" (TV: The Deadly Assassin, The Pirate Planet), otros preferían adoptar el supuesto acrónimo de Susan (TV: The Three Doctors, PROSA: Lungbarrow, AUDIO: Human resouces). Algunos grupos de marginados de la sociedad de los Señores del Tiempo, como la Hermandad de Karn, también conocían el acrónimo sin haber sido incitados por el Doctor o sus compañeros (TV: The Brain of Morbius). Había una clara discrepancia en cuanto al significado real del acrónimo. Vicki pluralizó la "dimensión" cuando le explicó el término a Steven, convirtiéndolo en "dimensiones" (TV: The Time Meddler). Esta interpretación pareció sostenerse durante un tiempo, siendo usado por varios compañeros del Doctor consecutivos (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan, The massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve, The War Machines, The Wheel in space, The War Games, The Creature from the Pit, Four to Doomsday, Delta and the Bannermen). No obstante, Dimensión en singular puede haber sido "más correcto", ya que la quinta, octava, novena y décima encarnación del Doctor — como también sus respectivos compañeros — preferían la forma original en singular, así como la misma TARDIS del Doctor cuando su matriz fue transladada a Idris (TV: Frontios, Doctor Who, Rose, Smith y Jones, Gira a la izquierda, La mujer del Doctor). La "placa" de la TARDIS del Doctor también se refería a la nave como "Tiempo y Relativa Dimensión en el Espacio", favoreciendo la forma singular (TV: La elección de Amy). En TV : The Doctor's Wife, el Doctor llama a la TARDIS sexy, al preguntarle esta su nombre. Vuelo Las TARDISes se movían normalmente a través del tiempo y el espacio "desapareciendo allí y reapareciendo aquí" (TV: Rose), y un proceso conocido como "des y rematerialización". Esto se controlaba a partir de un componenete llamado circuito de desmaterialización (TV: Terror of the Autons). También podían volar a través del espacio como una nave espacial convencional, pero de forma prolongada podría dañar la nave, al menos en el caso de la TARDIS del Doctor (TV: Novia a la fuga). Una TARDIS tenía que ser controlada por seis pilotos (TV: Journey's End). Durante la operación, se podía oír un distintivo sonido chirriante y grillante (TV: An Unearthly Child, etc). River Song demostró una vez que una TARDIS era capaz de materializarse en silencio, burlándose del Doctor diciendo que el ruido era porque se dejaba los frenos puestos (TV: El tiempo de los ángeles). Sin embargo, River podría haber mentido ya que otras TARDISes más nuevas, pilotadas por otros pilotos (como el Amo o la Rani), hacían el mismo ruido en el curso de su operación habitual (TV: Colony on space, The King's Demons, Time and the Rani) justo como la del Doctor cuando era pilotada por otros Señores del Tiempo (TV: The Claws of Axos, The Pirate Planet). El ordenador de los Minyans reconoció el sonido y lo asoció con las naves de los Señores del Tiempo (TV: Underworld). El mismo Doctor también materializó su TARDIS más de una vez sin hacer el distintivo sonido (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth, El astronauta imposible). Este sonido también se producía en otros dispositivos: en los SIDRATs, naves similares a las TARDISes que usaban los Señores de la Guerra (TV: The War Games); en un Señor del Tiempo que se le apareció al Tercer Doctor (sin usar medios de transporte visibles) para avisarle de la aparición del Amo (TV: Terror of the Autons); cuando los Señores del Tiempo le proporcionaron al Tercer Doctor un nuevo circuito de desmaterialización, apareció en una mesa haciendo este sonido (TV: The Three Doctors); y cuando el Cuarto Doctor modificó la nave espacial invisible de Skagra para pilotarla como una TARDIS, otra vez, este sonido se oyó (TV: Shada). Cuando una TARDIS se materializaba, a veces se producía un fuerte vendaval y pequeños temblores, suficientes como para hacer vibrar vasos de vino, en la zona en la que aparecía (TV: Amor y monstruos, Smith y Jones, En el último momento, El inquilino, The Big Bang, TV: The End of the World). Si una TARDIS se materializaba en un espacio ocupado por otro objeto, ese objeto podía aparecer dentro de la TARDIS (TV: Bad Wolf). Una vez, el Undécimo Doctor aterrizó una TARDIS incompleta en su propia TARDIS y encima de un Ood; este Ood fue atomizado (TV: La mujer del Doctor). A la inversa, una TARDIS se podía desmaterializar al mismo tiempo que dejaba a sus ocupantes atrás (TV: Blink). Si una TARDIS aterrizaba en el mismo espacio y tiempo que otra TARDIS, podía ocurrir choque temporal, destruyendo ambas TARDISes, sus ocupantes y causar un agujero negro que desgarraría el universo - uno del tamaño exacto de Bélgica (TV: The Time Monster, Time Crash). Sin embargo, los choques temporales se podían evitar materializándose dentro de la otra TARDIS. Este acto también tenía graves peligros, incluídos los bucles espaciales (TV: Logopolis, Space / Time). Las TARDISes tenían problemas al materializarse durante bucles temporales (TV: The Pirate Planet, El inquilino, TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith). Tipos Las TARDISes se clasificaban en dos categorías principales: exploratorias y militares. De las dos, las TARDISes sin armas eran al aparecer más comunes. Exploratorio La mayoría de las TARDISes se usaban para observar lugares y épocas. Este tipo de TARDIS se sometían a gran cantidad de modificaciones a lo largo de los años. Cada nuevo modelo recibía un número distintivo para diferenciarlo de los otros modelos. El esquema numérico era al parecer simple; cuanto más alto era el número, más tardío el diseño era. Sin embargo, se empleaban dos tipos de esquemas numéricos. El Monje llamó a su versión una "Marca 4", y la reacción del Primer Doctor parecía sugerir que tenía un modelo inferior (TV: The Time Meddler). Las encarnaciones siguientes y otros Señores del Tiempo llamaban a la TARDIS del Doctor una "Tipo 40" (TV: The Ribos Operation). Indepentientemente, las TARDISes generalmente se denominaban según la nomenclatura Tipo X. El primer modelo conocido de una TARDIS fue la Tipo I, que estaba poco diseñada, y era peligroso de operar y difícil de encender. Algunas de ellas tenían mente propia, con una historia de escapes y paseos por el universo (PROSA:'' Heart of TARDIS). El Segundo Doctor, mientras trabajaba en la Agencia de Intervención Celestial, se le asignó brevemente una TARDIS Tipo 97 (PROSA: ''World game). El Quinto Doctor una vez mencionó que debería haber actualizado la TARDIS a una Tipo 57 (TV: Warriors of the Deep). En otra ocasión, señaló que una Tipo 70 le dejaría atravesar una rejilla de distorsión temporal, pero que su Tipo 40 no podía saltarsela debido a que sería demasiado violento (AUDIO: Singularity). En su octava encarnación, se encontró una Tipo 103, que pareció ser un humanoide (PROSA: Alien bodies). Durante la época de la cuarta vida del Doctor, la línea de las Tipo 40 se retiró del uso (TV: The Deadly Assassin). Esta política aparentemente ayudó al control de los viajes en el tiempo de los Señores del Tiempo a reducir el número total de cápsulas TT útiles en un momento dado. Además, se asistió el mantenimiento para asegurar que las unidades individuales del mismo modelo tenían la misma llave. Así, los guardias del Castellano serían capaces de entrar facilmente en la TARDIS del Doctor (TV: The Invasion of time). Militar En más de una ocasión, el Doctor apareció armado de TARDISes de batalla que llevaban torpedos temporales y que desarrolló durante su quinta encarnación o una anterior (CÓMIC: The stockbridge horror, AUDIO: Neverland). Características y funciones : Para información básica sobre TARDISes similares a la del Doctor, ver Tipo 40. Dimensionalmente trascendental thumb|La TARDIS es más grande por dentro que por fuera ([[TV: El día de la Luna).]]Una de las principales características de una TARDIS era que el interior existía en una dimensión diferente a la exterior. La principal aplicación de este concepto era que estas naves eran más grandes por dentro que por fuera (TV: An Unearthly Child, etc). El Cuarto Doctor intentó una vez explicar el fenómeno a Leela usando dos cajas, una más pequeña que la otra. Puso la más grande lejos, de modo que parecía que pudiera caber dentro de la caja pequeña. Entonces explicó que si se pudiera acceder a la caja más grande desde la más pequeña, la caja pequeña sería "más grande por dentro". Sin embargo, Leela rechazó la idea por ser "tonta" (TV: The Robots of Death). Circuito camaleón Una de las características de todas las TARDISes era su habilidad para integrarse en su entorno una vez que aterrizara. Si funcionaba bien, un circuito camaleón escanearía el entorno justo antes de llegar y cambiaría el exterior para que se asimilase a algo común en ese paisaje (TV: An Unearthly Child, Rose, Boom Town). En una ocasión, dejó de funcionar al irse de Londres en 1963, el circuito camaleón de la TARDIS del Doctor pareció quitarle el control para cambiar (TV: Attack of the Cybermen). Sin embargo, si el mecanismo funcionaba correctamente, se podía programar desde un teclado en la consola principal de la TARDIS (TV: Logopolis). Los últimos modelos permitían una mayor flexibilidad. La habilidad del Amo para producir una columna arquitectónica en algunos entornos incongruentes como Pharos Project o Hearthrow (TV: Logopolis, Castrovalva, Time-Flight), como también la afirmación del Monje de que eligió hacer que su TARDIS se pareciera a un sarcófago (TV: The Time Meddler), indica tal vez que los circuitos de los últimos modelos podían operarse de forma manual. Esta idea se justificó cuando el Doctor entró en la TARDIS del Monje y cambió su apariencia de un pilar de piedra a la de una cabina de policía idéntica a la de su propia TARDIS (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan). : En Logopolis, se insinúa que el Doctor podía seleccionar el aspecto de la TARDIS. Incluso de demostró a Adric como transformar la TARDIS en una pirámide, si el circuito camaleón funcionaba correctamente. Máquinas orgánicas Las TARDISes eran máquinas increíblemente complejas. La naturaleza de su construcción era que crecían en vez de construirse (TV: El planeta imposible), de la misma forma que un proceso biológico, aunque no está claro si esto indica que la máquina era biológica propiamente dicho o si simplemente era tan intrincada y compleja que parecía imitar los procesos de una identidad biológica. Debido al nivel de complejidad de su construcción, las TARDISes tenían un cierto grado de conciencia, y podían tomar decisiones independientes, como por ejemplo, cuando la TARDIS del Doctor resucitó a Grace Holloway y a Chang Lee (TV: Doctor Who), o cuando alguien miraba dentro del corazón de la TARDIS (TV: Boom Town, The Parting of the Ways). Hay una evidencia conflictiva entre muchas fuentes, como por ejemplo los otros Señores del Tiempo o el mismo Doctor, y es que no queda claro cómo una TARDIS normal estaba viva y si esa vida se extendía desde una conciencia artificial a una biológica. Algunas TARDISes avanzadas, como Compassion, eran seres completamente conscientes y con opinión propia (PROSA: The shadows of Avalon). Las TARDISes solían ponerse de luto cuando sus pilotos Señores del Tiempo morían, incluso cometían suicidio estrellándose contra un sol o se tiraban al Vórtice Temporal. El Quinto Doctor afirmó que había una especie de "cementerio de elefantes" para TARDISes en algún lugar del fin del tiempo (AUDIO: Omega, The axis of insanity). Debido a que la TARDIS mostraba estos rasgos orgánicos, el Doctor trataba a su TARDIS como si estuviera viva. La hablaba y la acariciaba algunas partes cuando trabajaba en ella (TV: Reunión escolar). Habló de dificultades mecánicas como si fueran estados de salud como la "indigestión" (TV: Doctor Who, Novia a la fuga). Comentó una vez que una TARDIS era "más que como una persona" (TV: The Five Doctors). En una ocasión, la TARDIS del Doctor se manifestó en un avatar para ayudarlo en una batalla mental, adoptando las formas y personalidades de varios compañeros que había montado en ella — sin embargo, esto fue cuando el Doctor estuvo inconsciente y luchando dentro de su propia mente (CÓMIC: The forgotten). Cuando Amy le dijo que pensaba que estaba loco por hablarle a una máquina del tiempo, el Undécimo Doctor le dijo que, de hecho, la TARDIS podía oirlo (PROSA: Night of the humans). Cuando la matriz de la TARDIS del Doctor fue colocada dentro de un cuerpo humano femenino, se mostró que realmente eran seres conscientes con un cierto grado de voluntad propia. La TARDIS dijo en su cuerpo humano: "Todas mis hermanas están muertas." Esto implica que todas las TARDISes eran hembras (muy probablemente en el sentido de que una nave se considera femenina) (TV: La mujer del Doctor). Imprimátur de Rassilon Antes de que una TARDIS fuera completamente funcional, necesitaba que fuera preparada con la impronta biológica de el núcleo simbiótico de las células de un Señor del Tiempo. Conocido como el Imprimátur de Rassilon, les daba un enlace simbiótico a sus TARDISes y les permitía sobrevivir a las presiones de los viajes en el tiempo. Sin la Imprimátur, se produciría una desintegración molecular — una salvaguardia contra el mal uso de los viajes en el tiempo — incluso si la la tecnología de la TARDIS era copiada. Una vez que una Máquina del Tiempo fuera propiamente preparada, y la impronta se almacenara en un componene (un nebulizador briodo), cualquier especie podría usarlas (TV: The Two Doctors). Interfaces de ordenador El ordenador de la TARDIS se ha visto que puede ser accesible de varias formas. Las interfaces conocidas del ordenador de la TARDIS incluyen: *Un Índice de Archivo textual que proporcionaba información acerca de todo tipo de temas relacionados con los pilotos y el equipo de la TARDIS. Esto era accesible para Nyssa y Tegan (TV: Castrovalva). *Se podía solicitar una interfaz de voz con varios propósitos. La TARDIS podía comunicarse con sus ocupantes usando un avatar holográfico, basado en el Brigadier, y también crear recreaciones de sucesos de la historia, con personajes basados en Doctores y compañeros anteriores (AUDIO: Zagreus). El Undécimo Doctor se hizo una vez un análisis médico y consiguió ayuda psicológica limitada de esta interfaz (TV: Matemos a Hitler). *Un dispositivo compatible con los DVDs de la Tierra del siglo XXI era capaz de leer y ejecutar instrucciones de pilotaje automáticas para una TARDIS (TV: Parpadeo). También podía quemar softwares en medios de CD / DVD (TV: La Tercera Guerra Mundial). *Los circuitos psíquicos mantenían a una TARDIS enlazada a su equipo cuando estos se iban afuera, proporcionando traducciones en lenguas alienígenas, entre otras cosas, mientras su Señor del Tiempo tuviera buena salud (TV: The End of the World, The Christmas Invasion, etc). TARDISes específicas La TARDIS del Doctor : Artículo principal: TARDIS del Doctor '' El Primer Doctor robó una TARDIS (TV: ''The War Games). Sin embargo, la propia TARDIS, en el cuerpo humano de Idris, dijo que quiso que él la robara; se dejó las puertas abiertas para que entrara. Ella misma pensaba que había robado al Doctor tanto como el Doctor pensaba que había robado su TARDIS (TV: La mujer del Doctor). Durante su cuarta encarnación, todas las Tipo 40 estaban descatalogadas, salvo la suya (TV: The Deadly Assassin). Después de los sucesos de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, el Décimo Doctor creía que era la última TARDIS existente (TV: La ascensión de los Cybermen). Las de otros renegados El Amo tenía al menos dos TARDISes. De acuerdo con el Doctor, el Amo tenía un circuito de desmaterialización Marca II (TV: Terror of the Autons). La Rani, el Monje e Iris Wildthyme también tenían TARDISes. La de Iris puede haber sido más antigua que la del Doctor (TV: The Mark of the Rani, The Time Meddler, PROSA:'' The scarlet empress). : ''Ver TARDIS del Amo, TARDIS del Monje y TARDIS de Iris Wildthyme para más información. TARDISes solitarias Compassion (una ex miembro del Remoto) evolucionó en una TARDIS, el prototipo de la consciente Tipo 102, la única en su tipo. La primera generación de masa que produjo TARDISes era la Tipo 103 (PROSA: The shadows of Avalon). Idrisy el Undécimo Doctor también construyeron una TARDIS improvisada a partir de partes de TARDISes muertas de la chatarrería del Universo Burbuja (TV: La mujer del Doctor). Copias de TARDIS Durante la segunda encarnación del Doctor, el Señor del Tiempo renegado conocido como el Jefe de Guerra construyó unas naves similares llamadas SIDRATs para los Señores de la Guerra con el fin de promover sus planes de conquista. Cuando se enteraron de esto, los Señores del Tiempo metieron el planeta de los Señores de la Guerra en un bucle temporal (TV: The War Games). El Cuarto Doctor instruyó a la nave de Skagra para que se des y rematerializara como una TARDIS (TV: Shada). Cuando los Skith sondearon la mente del Doctor, obtenieron el conocimiento de la TARDIS y fabricaron su propia versión, la SKARDIS (CÓMIC:'' The age of ice). Cuando los Daleks lograron viajar en el tiempo hizieron una versión de la TARDIS, la máquina del tiempo Dalek (TV: ''The Chase). Cuando Banto Zame y Sally-Anne Stubbins ejecutaron su operación, usaron un dispositivo llamado "STARDIS" que era un dispositivo de teletransportación dentro de un portaloo (AUDIO: The one Doctor). En una realidad alternativa, UNIT, bajo las instrucciones de Rose Tyler, usaron tecnología prestada de la TARDIS del Doctor moribunda para crear una máquina del tiempo y enviar a Donna Noble al pasado con el fin de que corrigiera la historia (TV: Gira a la izquierda). El 79B de Aickman Road era una copia de TARDIS (TV: El inquilino). Detrás de las escenas ¿Es TARDIS o Tardis? Un largo debate en la comunidad de seguidores tiene que ver con la propia mayusculización del acrónimo. Muchos creen que "TARDIS" es de alguna forma "más correcto" que "Tardis". Sin embargo, el acrónimo fue presentado en el escrito como "Tardis". Las primeras publicaciones de Doctor Who ''— como los [[Doctor Who annual|''Doctor Who annuals]] de los 60 — consideran coloquializarlo como la palabra "Tardis", mayusculiarizando la T'' y a menudo italizando la palabra en respeto al hecho de que es un nombre inventado. Efectivamente, World Distributors dejó de italizar ''Tardis, pero siguieron usando "Tardis" a lo largo de su gestión para los Doctor Who annuals hasta su última edición en 1986. Del mismo modo, los primeros anuncios de Radio Times también trataron la sigla como una palabra normal. Incluso en el siglo XXI, "Tardis" se encuentra con esa forma en los diccionarios, como en el Oxford American Dictionary. Al igual que láser o sónar, "Tardis" es lo que algunos lingüistas llaman anacrónimo. Dado que la mayoría del público, por lo general, no sabe que es un acrónimo, su patrimonio como acrónimo se ve como anacrónimo, y por lo tanto está olvidado. Diferentes coloquialismos para diferentes épocas Dicho esto, se pueden tener en cuenta algunas generalizaciones. Durante la mayor parte de la serie clásica — al menos antes de John Natha-Turner, la forma preferida era Tardis. De esa forma, en las novelizaciones de Target, anuales, entre otros materiales impresos que eran contemporaneos con la versión original de Doctor Who, Tardis ''es la forma electa. Esto empezó a cambiar alrededor de los años 80. Una vez que ''Doctor Who ''se convirtió únicamente en una franquicia impresa durante los 90, "TARDIS" fue estandarizada por Virgin Books. La BBC Gales continuó con el estilo de Virgin y BBC Books. Publicaciones como ''Doctor Who Storybook, New Series Adventures, Quick Reads, The darksmith legacy y similares, fueron todos bastante unánimes en su uso de "TARDIS". No obstante, a pesar del aumento de uso de "TARDIS" en narraciones, todavía hay una preferencia firme expresada por los relatos en medios visuales como los episodios de televisión y las historias de cómic. Donde la palabra aparecía, lo hacía excusivamente en mayúsculas. Por ejemplo, en la placa instalada en el set de la TARDIS del Undécimo Doctor, todas las palabras están en mayúsculas, así que nada se puede referir como la forma "correcta" de mayusculizar el acrónimo. Así mismo, en Matemos a Hitler, la palabra aparece en una pantalla donde todo el texto está en mayúsculas. Las descripciones de cómic también están dispuestas todas en mayúscula, ya que es la norma para todos. Otras notas *En los sets de la TARDIS para Matt Smith, hay una placa con la fabricación, el modelo, y el número de chasis de la TARDIS. Sin embargo, esto no apareció en la sala de la consola para los Doctores de Christopher Eccleston y David Tennant. *En la sección "Cosas que probablemente no sabías..." de la información sobre la historia para An Unearthly Child en The television companion de BBC Books, se dice esto: } |} *thumb|La placa en el interior de la TARDIS ([[TV: The Angels Take Manhattan).]]En el episodio de la séptima serie The Angels Take Manhattan, se muestra que la TARDIS tiene una placa que insinúa que el manufacturador de la nave era Rolls-Royce. en:TARDISfr:TARDIS bg:ВИОИВК ro:TARDIS Categoría:Dispositivos de viajes en el tiempo Categoría:Tecnología Gallifreyana Categoría:Formas de vida Gallifreyan Categoría:Tecnología temporal Categoría:TARDIS